Faith
by iwannagibbs
Summary: Gibbs and Faith Coleman and their relationship. No tragedy or angst; just a simple love story.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I have always thought Gibbs and Faith Coleman had some chemistry in the few episodes in which she appeared. So, I decided to give them a story of their own. This is mainly a love story; no tragedy or hospitals involved. I hope some of you enjoy it; I enjoyed writing it. I guess you could say it AU but then isn't most of what we write?!

The usual, 'I don't own these people' disclaimer applies.

FAITH

CHAPTER ONE

Jethro Gibbs drove into his driveway at the end of what ranked as one of the worst days of his life. He saw the familiar car in front of the house and wasn't sure how he felt about her being here tonight or actually this morning as it was 2:45 am. He wasn't surprised she was there because she always seemed to know when he needed her. She would have heard what happened today and known he would need someone to talk to. Jethro sat in his car for long minutes trying to gather his thoughts and get some measure of control over his emotions. He needed her tonight but he wasn't sure she should have to deal with how he was feeling. Tonight wasn't just another case that was bothering him; another dirt bag that had him tied in knots. This was about Kate. Kate was dead. No one should have to be here with him tonight. As he opened the car door Jethro reminded himself that the woman waiting for him knew she didn't HAVE to be here; she wanted to be here and she wouldn't push him. She never did. She would let him dictate how things went and as always he would be better off for her being there.

There were lights on in the kitchen and the living room so he knew she was up and waiting for him. When he stepped into the house, Jethro smelled coffee and something else he guessed were chocolate chip cookies. He went straight to the kitchen and discovered he was right.

"Kinda late to be baking isn't it?" Jethro asked as he popped a fresh cookie in his mouth and reached for the woman who had provided it.

"It's never too late or too early for chocolate chip cookies. God, Jethro I'm so sorry about Kate."

Jethro held onto her tightly and she returned the embrace. They stood together in the middle of the kitchen for a long time. He finally stepped back just enough to take her face in his hands and lean his forehead on hers. "Thank you for being here Faith. I'm not surprised you're here but I'm very glad you are."

"I came over as soon as I got out of court tonight. I figured you'd be late but I wanted to be here when you got home."

They were interrupted by the ringing of Jethro's phone. "Yeah, Gibbs."

"Jethro are you alright? Are you alone?"

"I'm fine Duck, Faith's here."

"Very good. You know you should just give in and marry that woman."

"Yeah, I know Duck."

"Well, I'm glad she's there with you tonight. Goodnight my friend."

"Night."

Jethro dropped his hands to his sides and let out a heavy sigh. He scrubbed one hand over his face and pulled Faith back into a hug with the other. "I'm not much good tonight and I can't stay long. I don't know if I can talk about this yet. Having a hard time wrapping my mind around Kate being gone."

"I understand. I figured you'd only come home for a shower and a quick nap. Of course you're having trouble, Kate was a special person and you cared for her very much not just as an agent but as a friend. Why don't you go up and take a shower. I can fix you something to eat if you want. Whatever you want to do, I'm here to help if I can."

Faith and Jethro have been friends for three years and lovers for two and she is the only lawyer he can't say he hates. She knows him inside and out which sometimes surprises them both considering his legendary status as a very private, closed off, distant, bastard. Almost from the time they met on a case they clicked and now they fit together very well. Jethro would say it's because Faith doesn't demand that he talk to her all the time and she understands his job. Faith would say it's because she doesn't let him push her around and she doesn't get her feelings hurt when he lives up to his reputation as a bastard. They would both agree they trust each other implicitly which makes all the difference in their relationship considering their pasts.

Jethro picked up several cookies and his cup of coffee and started for the upstairs. At the doorway he stopped and without turning around he said, "I'm not hungry. I think tonight what I want is you. I need to hold you and feel you all around me." Then he walked away before Faith could see his tears.

Faith stood in the silence of the kitchen and listened as Jethro made his way upstairs to the bathroom. She heard the shower come on as she put away the cookies and cleaned up the kitchen. Sometimes she wondered where their relationship was going. She knew she loved him and he had told her many times that he loved her but neither of them seemed capable of taking the next step. Jethro was understandably reluctant to marry since he was thrice divorced and Faith was mostly content with their present arrangement. They didn't see each other publicly, at least not in the public where anyone they knew was likely to see them. Sometimes they went away for weekends but mostly they stayed at Jethro's house or her condo when they wanted to be together. If you asked them why they were so secretive the answer would probably be they just liked their privacy. Sometimes, because of their work, they would go a week or more without spending the night together or even seeing much of each other. However, Faith had not dated anyone else since she started seeing Jethro and he hadn't dated anyone else either. As far as they knew the only person who was aware of their relationship was Ducky.

When she heard the water shut off, Faith turned off the kitchen light and went upstairs. She knew that even though it was 3:00 am Jethro would undoubtedly be going back to the office in just a few hours. When she walked into the bedroom he was coming out of the adjoining bathroom wearing a towel around his waist and drying his hair with another. Faith kicked off her shoes and got undressed while Jethro pulled on some boxers and a tee shirt and turned off the lights. He sat on the side of the bed and Faith crawled up behind him and began kneading the tight muscles of his shoulders and back. Jethro had his elbows on his knees and let his head fall into his hands. He couldn't stop the tears this time and Faith wrapped her arms around his shoulders and held him while he cried for another lost friend.

Sensing he would feel better if he could vent a little Faith ventured a question, "Do you have any leads?"

"Oh, we know who did it. That bastard Ari, the one who took Kate and Ducky hostage and shot Gerald last year. He's back in town and he's the one who killed Kate. I couldn't prove it in your courtroom but I know, in my gut, he's the one. I'll catch him and when I do…let's just say he won't need a lawyer."

Jethro stood up and began pacing around the room. He was agitated and furious and heartbroken all at the same time. Faith had never seen him this upset but then she'd never been around when he lost someone he cared about. She knew enough not to try and soothe him or comfort him; not yet anyway. He needed to get some of this out of his system or it would eat him alive. Jethro finally stopped pacing and stood looking out the window, his back to Faith who was now sitting on the side of the bed. He began talking about the case that had led to them to the warehouse in Norfolk. He told her about the stolen drone, the phone call to Ari and the gunfight at the warehouse. His voice thick with sadness and loss he told her how Kate had jumped in front of him, saving his life just minutes before she fell dead at his feet. Faith shivered at the thought that she could be the one mourning tonight. When Jethro turned around to look at her she saw the tears in his eyes as he told her how Ari had shot Kate in the head and she died instantly right in front of him.

Faith went to him and wrapped him in her arms and held him as he cried. "I'm so sorry Jethro. I wish I could help but I know there's nothing to say really. I love you and being here is about all I can offer."

"You are helping. I wasn't sure I wanted to see anyone tonight but I'm really glad you're here. I just need to hold you, baby."

And so they stood in the bedroom holding onto each other for the longest time. Faith let her hands roam soothingly up and down his back as she talked quietly to him about how much she loved him and how proud she was of him. She reminded him that Kate was a great agent and told him what Kate had said to her about how much she liked working for him. Slowly Jethro loosened his embrace and moved back just enough to be able to kiss her.

"Why don't you get some sleep, Jethro? You know the next few days you won't get much rest."

"I'll sleep but first I want to make love to you. I want to remind myself of the best part of my life."

Faith took him by the hand and led him back to the bed and let him have his wish. For a while at least nothing existed outside their room. Nothing could hurt them and no one was trying to kill him. Faith gave him everything he needed and took all he had to give her.

"What did I ever do to deserve you?" he asked as they lay wrapped in each other's arms letting their heart rates come back to normal.

"You eat my cooking and you are an excellent lover. I think that more than qualifies you as deserving of my company." Faith's hands were skating up and down his sides and then she pulled him down and took greedy possession of his mouth.

Jethro responded by moving over on top of her and deepening the kiss as he held himself above her. Suddenly he couldn't get enough of her and his mouth and his hands were everywhere, touching her, tasting her and driving her to the point of no return. Faith matched his passion with her own and managed to roll them over so she was straddling him, feeling his arousal as she rubbed herself against him.

"Baby I want to be inside you, please. I need you."

"Look at me Jethro. I'm right here. I'm always going to be here." With that Faith took him inside herself and their familiar rhythm began again.

Jethro loved having Faith on top of him, riding him to the edge but tonight he needed to be in charge so he rolled them over and thrust into her with abandon. He locked his fingers with hers and leaned down to suckle at her breast as she tightened around him and cried out his name. As far as he was concerned there wasn't a better sound in the world than Faith gasping his name as he drove her to her climax.

Faith could feel Jethro was on the verge so she wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him impossibly closer. She pulled his head up and kissed him fiercely, her tongue going deep into his mouth.

"Let go baby. Let me have all of you Jethro."

That was all it took and he found his release and spilled himself deep inside her. Faith held him as he came down from his high and collapsed at her side. When their breathing had returned to normal, Jethro propped himself up on one elbow and looked down at her. He brushed some hair back from her face and let his fingers trail gently down her cheek and over her swollen lips. He leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss there.

"Thank you for being here tonight. I love you. I don't know what I would do without you Faith."

"You're welcome and I love you too. I don't plan on you finding out how to manage without me. I'm not going anywhere Jethro."

Faith held him until she felt his breathing even out and he began softly snoring. She lay awake for several minutes wondering how long it would be before the nightmares started. She vowed to herself she would be here whenever that happened.

When Jethro woke up he was astonished to find it was almost 7:00. He looked down at Faith; sound asleep with one arm and one leg slung over him. There was no way for him to get up without waking her but he was sure she was probably supposed to be at work anyway.

"Hey, sleepyhead, wake up." He kissed the top of her head and gently shook her awake.

"What time is it?"

"Almost 7:00. I hope you didn't have an early appointment this morning."

"I don't. I can't believe you slept so late though."

"You wore me out last night. What were you thinking?"

Faith punched him playfully on the arm. "I seem to remember you were a pretty active participant yourself. Now, come on we need to shower and get to work. You have a bad guy to catch."

Twenty minutes later they stood in the kitchen kissing goodbye. "I'll call you later. Don't expect me until you see me okay? I'll come to your place when I can. I gotta go. I love you." Jethro started for the front door.

"Me too. Be careful and I'll see you whenever." Faith followed him outside and watched him drive away as she got into her own car and drove off to work_._

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Faith**

**CHAPTER TWO**

Three long days and nights had come and gone since the day Kate was killed and Faith had seen Jethro only one other time. He came to the condo about 2:00 am the second night, crawled into bed with her and fell asleep almost before she could kiss him hello. When she woke up at 6:30 the next morning he was already gone and she hadn't seen or heard from him since then. It wasn't unusual for Jethro to lose himself in a case just as it was not unheard of for Faith to be tied up with a trial for days on end, coming home only to sleep, shower and grab a quick meal before returning to her office. On the fourth day Faith heard the good news that Jethro's team had found Ari and he was killed during the ensuing confrontation. She couldn't say she was sorry the guy was dead and she hoped Jethro had had the satisfaction of taking the kill shot. About two hours after she heard it was over her phone rang.

"Commander Coleman."

"Hey, it's me. We got him."

"So I've heard. And you saved the taxpayers some money I understand. Congratulations. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. None of us were hurt. Dinner tonight at your place okay?"

"That sounds good. I should be home early so just come over whenever you can. I'll fix that chicken and pasta dish you like."

"Sounds great, I'll see you later."

"Okay, I've gotta go the Admiral is calling me."

Jethro smiled as he closed his phone and started for the elevator. No wonder they got along so well; Faith was just as driven and committed to her work as he was to his. He was happy to overlook the fact that she was a lawyer because that was the only thing he could find wrong with her. And he also knew that if he ever needed defending in court he wanted her in his corner. Jethro strode into the bullpen and looked at his two remaining agents. DiNozzo and McGee were exhausted and still just a little shell shocked at Kate's death.

"You two go home and I'll see you at Kate's memorial tomorrow afternoon. I don't need to see you before that. You did good today boys."

"Thanks boss. See you tomorrow." Tony and Tim echoed each other as they grabbed their packs and slowly made their way to the elevator Jethro had just vacated. He watched them go then made his way down to autopsy to see Ducky. He found his old friend sitting at his desk, whiskey bottle and two glasses at the ready.

"Hey, Duck. You okay?"

"Hello Jethro. Yes, I'm fine. I thought you might drop by. Share a drink with me?"

"Yeah, thanks."

Ducky poured them each a shot and they raised their glasses. "To Kate."

"To Kate." Jethro responded and they swallowed the warm amber liquor.

"It's been a long, sad week Jethro. How are you holding up?"

"I'm okay. Faith has a lot to do with that I have to say. Having her in my life makes it a lot easier to cope with the bad stuff. I never had that with my ex's. With Shannon I felt like I could do anything, get through any bad thing that happened and that's how I have felt this week knowing I have Faith to go to."

Ducky smiled at his friend. "So, what are you going to do about it?"

"Oh you know me, I'll think of something and when I do you'll be the second one to know." Jethro grinned and stood up to leave. "I've got a couple of things to tie up before I leave so I'll see you at the memorial service tomorrow."

"Yes, I'll see you then. Have a good evening my friend."

Jethro returned to his desk and finished the paperwork that always seemed to pile up during the day. With that unpleasant task taken care of he gathered his gun and badge and headed for the elevator. On the way to Faith's house he called to see if she needed anything.

"I'm on my way can I pick up anything for you?"

"No I'm all set and dinner will be ready when you get here."

"Okay, see ya in a few."

Faith smiled at the disconnected phone in her hand. Even after all this time she sometimes had trouble getting used to Jethro's abruptness on the phone. She had certainly adjusted to other more important quirks she thought as she put down the phone and started setting the table for dinner. Twenty minutes later Jethro came in the front door and she met him in the hallway. The meal she had prepared was ready but she had a feeling they wouldn't be eating right away. She was right.

Shrugging off his jacket Jethro opened his arms and welcomed Faith into a tight hug followed by a deep, breath stealing kiss. It had been a long few days and they both felt the need for some very close physical contact. It was a good thing dinner could be reheated because they didn't get anywhere near the kitchen until well over an hour later. Faith picked up their discarded clothing as she made her way from the bedroom back to the kitchen. She reheated the chicken dish while Jethro took a quick shower then they ate a quiet dinner.

"Something on your mind? You're awfully quiet even for you."

Jethro looked up and smiled. "Nothing particular. I guess I'm just really tired. It's been a long week and tomorrow is the memorial service. Kate's parents will be here. I'm not looking forward to that." Jethro reached across and covered one of her hands with his. "This is really good as usual. Thanks for cooking tonight."

"You're welcome. What about a funeral? Are her parents taking the body home with them?"

"Yeah, the funeral will be in Indiana day after tomorrow. SecNav is flying the team out there. Not looking forward to that either."

Faith squeezed his hand in understanding. "Come on, let's clean up this kitchen and make it an early night."

With his famous smirk firmly in place Jethro replied, "Now that I am looking forward to."

When Faith woke up the next morning, Jethro was already gone which was not unexpected. He would need some time alone to get psyched up for the service. Faith was pretty sure he was at home working on his boat. Since she and several of her colleagues would be attending Kate's service she knew she would at least see him later even if she probably wouldn't be able to speak with him. This was one of those times when she really wished their relationship was not a secret.

The memorial service was over at 2:00 and Faith had to return to her office for a pre-trial meeting. She had focused her attention almost solely on Jethro during the service. She knew the director had asked him if he wanted to speak and he had declined for which she was thankful. She was pretty sure she would have had a very difficult time just sitting there watching him go through that. As it was she had a hard time not going to him when the team filed out and mingled with the other mourners. She had spoken to the team as a group and offered them her condolences but it was hardly what she wanted or needed to do for Jethro. Her meeting was over at 3:30 so she called him but he didn't answer. Using an upcoming trial as an excuse Faith gathered some files and headed to the Navy Yard to see Jethro and Ducky.

Stepping off the elevator Faith quickly saw that Jethro was not with his team. She saw DiNozzo and McGee at their desks and Abby sitting at Gibbs' desk, a clear indication he was not around. Tony DiNozzo saw her coming and stood up.

"Commander Coleman, how can we help you?"

"Is Agent Gibbs here?"

Gibbs' senior agent glanced between McGee and Abby and then back to Faith. "No, I'm sorry he's not. Is there something I can do for you?"

"I'm sorry to bother you today; I know this is a difficult time. I'm here to see Dr. Mallard but I had a message for Gibbs too. I'll just email him tomorrow."

"Uhh maybe you should write it down and tape it to his computer. He's not known for regularly checking his email."

Faith had to laugh because she knew that was absolutely right. She looked at Abby who was smiling and nodding her head in agreement with Tony. "Okay, I'll do that. Thanks for the heads up." Faith wrote out a note telling Jethro the Parker court martial had been postponed until next month and taped it to his monitor, knowing of course it was unnecessary.

"Do you know if Dr. Mallard is downstairs?"

McGee spoke up for the first time. "Yes, he is; I just came from there about five minutes ago."

"Thanks you guys. And again, I'm really sorry about Kate."

As the elevator doors closed behind Faith, Abby looked at the two men and said, "Does anyone else think there is something going on between her and the boss man?"

Tony snickered, "She's a lawyer Abby and you know how the boss feels about lawyers."

McGee chimed in with, "And she's not a redhead."

"I don't care. I know there's something going on there. I can feel it."

"Well you're the favorite why don't you just ask him?"

"Because, DiNozzo, I want to remain the favorite."

Faith did find Ducky in autopsy. When he heard the doors whoosh open the doctor looked up expecting to see Jethro walking in. He hadn't seen his friend since the memorial service ended and he was hoping he had finally come to the office.

"Well, my dear what a surprise. I was expecting Jethro. What can I do for you?"

"Actually I was looking for him too. I've called but he isn't answering and he's not upstairs. I thought for sure he would be here with you."

"No, I'm sorry I haven't seen Jethro since the service ended. If I had to guess I'd say he's probably at home working on his boat. He was very upset after talking to Kate's parents. It seems, according to what Anthony told me, they were not at all interested in speaking with Jethro. Mr. Todd more or less told Jethro he held him responsible for Kate's death. Apparently it was not a good situation and only Jethro's extreme self control kept the situation from getting very ugly. I have a feeling he'll need you tonight, my dear."

"Oh Ducky, that's horrible. How can they blame Jethro? Kate was a federal agent for god's sake and before that a Secret Service agent. What if she had been killed on that job? Would they have blamed the president himself? I can't imagine how Jethro must be feeling. He beats himself up enough without anyone else taking punches. I'm going over there right now. Thanks for telling me this Ducky."

"You are welcome my dear. Let me know if you need anything."

TBC

A/N: This story is all written so subsequent chapters will be posted in the next day or two. Thanks for reading and reviewing if you feel so compelled.


	3. Chapter 3

**FAITH**

**CHAPTER THREE**

Thirty minutes later Faith pulled into Jethro's driveway. Sure enough his car was there. She let herself into the house and went directly to the basement. Jethro was still wearing his dress pants and his white shirt. His tie and suit coat were draped over a sawhorse. The air was thick with the smell of sawdust and Jethro's shirt was dirty from sweat and sanding dust. Faith stopped herself from wrapping her arms around him. Instead she stood at the end of the boat and watched, waiting for him to speak first.

"I don't want to talk about it." His voice was gruffer than he intended but Faith did not take offense.

"Okay. Would you like me to go home and leave you alone?"

"Yes. No. I need some time is all."

"It's fine Jethro. I'm going upstairs and find something to eat. You know I won't push you."

"I know. Could you stay here tonight?"

"Sure. I'll be upstairs."

Jethro watched her go up the stairs and once again marveled at his good fortune. None of his ex-wives had ever been able to just leave him alone to think and work things out for himself. They always wanted to "help" him. One of the things he loved most about Faith was that she could let him have his space and not get her feelings hurt. Jethro put down the sander he was using, leaned back against his workbench and thought about the day. It had been so hard not to at least have Faith sitting next to him today. He had needed that but because their relationship was more or less a secret she was sitting clear across the room with her coworkers from JAG. Reaching for his glass of bourbon Jethro contemplated what he wanted to do about their situation. It was becoming clear to him that he was ready for a change but he wasn't sure if Faith was. They had talked a few times over the past year or so about marriage even though he had told her from the beginning he wasn't looking to get married again and she said she wasn't either. She had been married right after she got out of law school but it had ended badly after only two years. According to her, the whole experience soured her on the idea and she had strictly avoided the possibility ever since.

Jethro wasn't at all sure how she would react to a proposal but it didn't matter; he had already decided he was going to ask. He had to show her he was ready to take their relationship to a more permanent place. If she said no, they would just continue as they were and he would ask again later. Smiling to himself, he unlocked a drawer under the workbench and took out the small, black box he had secured there almost eight months ago. He raised the lid and looked at the elegant diamond and platinum engagement ring nestled in the black velvet. He knew she would love it; she had pointed it out to him one day when they were enjoying a weekend in New York City. Just for fun, or so he said at the time, they had gone into Tiffany's and Faith tried on the ring. It looked fabulous on her and they laughed when she had a little bit of trouble getting it off her finger. Unbeknownst to her, Jethro had paid close attention to the ring, noting the name of the design and the size she needed. The next week he called the salesman whose business card he had kept and ordered the ring. It had been sitting, locked away in this drawer ever since just waiting for him to get up the courage to do what he had known for months he wanted to do. Soon, very soon he told himself. Then he locked the ring box back in the secret drawer and went back to sanding his boat.

When Faith got upstairs she went to the kitchen and put on a pot of coffee. She made herself a sandwich and took it into the living room. With no idea how long Jethro would be downstairs she made herself comfortable on the couch and turned on the television. After watching the news and Sports Center, Faith went upstairs to change into some sweats and a sweater. While she was hanging up her uniform, Jethro walked into the bedroom.

"Hey, I'm glad you stayed."

"I said I would. Ducky told me what happened with Kate's father. I'm sorry Jethro."

"He was just upset. I understand. I'm sure I said some hurtful things to someone when Shannon died. Maybe someday we can talk and I can tell him what a great agent and person his daughter was. He didn't want or need to hear that today, certainly not from me. I understand. At least now, I don't have to go to Indiana. Mr. Todd made it very clear he doesn't want us there. I'm going to take a shower. Do you want to go eat or something?"

"I ate a sandwich already. How about I fix you an omelet instead and we stay home tonight?"

"That sounds even better. I'll be down in a few minutes."

Faith went down to the kitchen and put some bacon on to fry while she got out the eggs and cheese for an omelet. By the time Jethro came downstairs everything was ready and they sat down together. Faith wasn't eating but had some coffee while Jethro devoured his supper.

"What's on your mind, babe. You seem pretty far away."

Faith was running her finger around the rim of her coffee cup deep in thought. In fact she didn't even register that Jethro had asked her a question.

"Faith? Hello, anyone home?"

"Oh, gosh I zoned out there for a minute. What did you say?"

"I asked what was on your mind." Jethro stood up and took his plate to the sink. "Come on, let's go sit in the living room and you can tell me where your mind is tonight."

Jethro settled on the couch and pulled Faith in close to him with his arm around her shoulders. "Now, what's the matter?"

Faith considered her response and took a moment to decide how to say what she needed to say. "This is going to sound very selfish considering what you went through today but here goes. Today was hard for me Jethro. It was very hard for me to sit half a room away from you and not be able to offer you any comfort. You know I love you and I wanted so much to be there for you today but I couldn't. Not really."

"It was hard for me too. I wanted you beside me. The whole experience would have been easier if I could have been holding your hand. You want to know what I've been thinking about all afternoon? I've been thinking I don't really care who knows we're seeing each other. I don't think we need to take out an ad but I don't want to call you Commander Coleman just because my team is standing around."

"I couldn't agree more. When I went to your office today I felt like an idiot because I was acting like I barely know you. I don't want to do that again."

"Okay that's settled. I don't know what it means exactly but since we're on the same page I'm sure we'll work it out as we go. Now, no more talking. I just want to sit here with the woman I love and pretend the rest of the world has gone away for a while."

"That works for me."

So for the rest of night and the entire weekend Jethro and Faith concentrated on each other and enjoying being together. Jethro worked on his boat part of the time and Faith finally had time to finish a new novel she had started over a month ago. Monday rolled around much too soon for both of them and Jethro's phone ringing at 6:00 am was not exactly a welcome start to the week. He stuck his head in the bathroom as Faith was brushing out her hair and told her he was leaving for the Navy Yard.

"Okay, I'll be in court most of the day so hopefully I'll see you tonight. Be careful out there."

Jethro gave her a sweet slow kiss and said he'd try to call her when he was on his way home.

The case they caught that morning didn't take long for Jethro's team to close even if they were working one person short. By Tuesday afternoon their suspects had been arrested and turned over to the MP's so all they had left to do was the dreaded paperwork. When their boss' cell phone rang at 4:00 both McGee and DiNozzo groaned in anticipation of another late night. They lucked out but Jethro wasn't so lucky. He saw who was calling so he walked away from his desk to answer.

"Hey it's me."

"Hi, I was about to call and say I'd be home early. What's up?"

"I'm actually on my way home to pack a bag. I'm leaving tonight for Pensacola and I don't know how long I'll be gone. Hopefully I'll be back by the weekend."

"Well, I guess there's not much I can say to that. Call me when you get there, okay?"

"I will. I don't think this will really take all that long, they seem to be short on attorneys at the moment and a friend of the Admiral's asked for a couple of us for a few days. Hey, don't forget, I love you."

"I won't forget if you won't. Bye."

The team caught a new case on Wednesday that kept them busy for two very long days and nights. By Friday morning they were all weary and very glad Abby had found the final clue they needed to close the door on their dirt bag. Jethro was secretly glad for the all consuming case because Faith was still in Florida and not due back until Saturday afternoon. He realized during the week that he hated her being gone, he missed talking to her and he really missed waking up all wrapped up with her. Sometime Thursday night while he and DiNozzo were sitting in the dark hoping their suspect would leave his house, Jethro began planning his proposal speech in his head. On Friday morning when he looked at the calendar and saw what date it was he made his decision. He finally had a date in mind.

Faith called him late Saturday afternoon and said she was at home. Two hours later he was there with a pizza and a bottle of wine. They ate, drank and made love; the perfect Saturday night. On Sunday they went to Baltimore to an Orioles game then went home and repeated Saturday night's schedule. About 2:30 in the morning Jethro woke up and looked over at Faith who was lying on her side facing him. He propped himself up on one elbow and watched her sleeping. He asked himself for the umpteenth time if he was really sure he wanted to get married again. The answer was yes, but only if he could marry this particular woman. As he contemplated that question he let his fingers trail very gently up and down her arm. He didn't mean to wake her but he wasn't sorry he did.

"Hi."

Barely awake Faith looked at him through not quite open eyes, "What time is it?"

"2:37 am. I didn't mean to wake you."

"It's okay. Is everything alright?"

"Everything is fine. Go back to sleep."

By now Faith was more awake and looking at Jethro, seeing the look on his face, she wasn't all that anxious to go back to sleep. Instead she reached for him and pulled him down on top of her. "Why don't we stay up for a while?" The question barely escaped her lips before she was pulling him down for a very intense, passionate kiss.

"Staying up is good." Was the only response; verbal response that is, that she got from him.

Another weekend had come and gone and it was back to work on Monday morning. Faith spent most of the week in Norfolk at a conference and Jethro was swallowed up by a nasty murder case. By Thursday night the team was exhausted from working day and night but at least they had their man, or in this case their woman. Jethro sent McGee and DiNozzo home at 6:00 then went down to autopsy to see Ducky. The ME had mentioned earlier in the week that his mother was not well and Jethro had not had time to inquire about that.

As he entered the autopsy suite Ducky looked up from his desk and greeted him. "Ah, Jethro, shouldn't you be on your way home?"

"I wanted to ask about your mom. We haven't had a chance to talk this week. What's going on?"

"Mother is at a point where she needs nursing care and constant supervision. I have arranged for her to move to a very nice facility about twenty minutes from the house. I will be taking her there tomorrow morning. You know, I have resisted this for a long time but her recent time in the hospital has shown me that this is for the best. Her health is failing rather quickly and I know she needs 24 hour care. I considered home care but for a variety of reasons I feel this is best for both of us. Anyway, I shall be out most of the day tomorrow."

"I'm sorry Duck. Do you need any help tomorrow?"

"No, thank you. Everything is in order."

"Alright, you come to the house for dinner then. Faith will be back tomorrow afternoon and the three of us will have dinner." When Ducky started to protest, Jethro held up his hand, "I insist, Duck. You come to dinner. Be there at 6:30 or I'll come looking for you." Jethro gave his friend a quick hug and then left.

On his way home Jethro realized he should probably tell Faith he had invited Ducky to dinner if he wanted her to be there. Which of course he did. Figuring she was probably finished with her meetings by now he reached for his phone to call her but his rang before he could punch in her number.

"Hi, you on your way home already?"

"Hi yourself. What do you mean already? It's 6:30."

"You hardly ever go home before 7:00, at least that's what you tell me. Been sneaking out on me Jethro?"

"Hardly. How's the conference?"

"Mostly boring but thankfully almost over. I'll be back tomorrow about 2:00 I think. Got anything planned for the weekend?"

"Actually that's what I was calling about. I invited Ducky to dinner tomorrow. He's taking his mother to a nursing home or something like that tomorrow so I thought it would be nice if he came over and had dinner with us. Of course, if you had something else going or you just wanted to crash at home I can handle it."

"No, I think that sounds like a good idea and very sweet of you. How about I make lasagna? I'll be home in plenty of time and I think I already have everything I will need so why don't you guys come to my place?"

"That's fine with me. I'll call Ducky and let him know. I told him 6:30. Now, about the weekend. I have no plans except to become reacquainted with this very beautiful woman I've been missing. I don't think we'll have to worry about the weather at all because I don't think we'll be outside the house much. What about you, any plans?"

"Well, your plan sounds pretty good but I do have to be gone for a few hours on Sunday morning. I'm running in that half marathon with Marci and some of the guys from the office, remember."

"Right. Okay I guess I can let you out for a few hours." Suddenly Jethro turned serious and his voice softened noticeably. "I really miss you Faith. Seriously, I'm very anxious to have you home."

"I know. I miss you too, babe. For some reason this has been a long week. I'll see you tomorrow. I love you Jethro."

"Me too. Bye."

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**FAITH**

**CHAPTER FOUR**

Jethro spent Thursday night working on his boat and thinking about asking Faith to marry him. Sipping his bourbon he thought about why he had decided on the date. After all, it was a Wednesday and that seemed like a strange day to pick for a proposal. But after looking at his calendar Jethro had known it had to be this coming Wednesday because that was the two year anniversary of the night he first made love to Faith. He really couldn't believe he actually remembered that but he did because they had closed a very strange case that night. He had come across the case notes last week while cleaning out Kate's desk. They had been investigating a Jane Doe who was buried alive in Rock Creek Park. Kate became quite attached to the Jane Doe but in the end the woman had blown up herself and her boss and almost Kate, Tony and himself in the process. Jethro closed his eyes and thought back to that night.

_He had taken Kate home and made sure she was okay and then he had called Faith and asked her if he could see her. It was really late but she said yes and ten minutes later he was knocking on her door. Jethro hadn't realized what a mess he was until he caught a glimpse of himself in the hallway mirror when Faith let him in._

_"Jethro, what the hell happened to you? Are you alright?"_

_"Yeah, I'm okay. I guess I look a mess though. There was an explosion at an office where we were working on the Jane Doe case. Could I clean up a little bit?"_

_"Of course, go ahead while I make us some coffee."_

_Jethro stepped into the bathroom and washed his face and hands and brushed off his clothes as best he could before he returned to Faith in the living room. She had coffee and a sandwich for him on the coffee table._

_"How do you always know when I'm hungry?"_

_"I know you don't remember to eat when you're working. Are you sure you're okay?"_

_"Yeah, we were lucky thanks mostly to Kate. She realized the woman was about to blow herself up in time for us to take some cover. She was actually closest to the blast but she's okay; pretty shook up but not injured. Thanks for the sandwich."_

_"Did you taste it? That was roast beef by the way."_

_"Very funny, of course I tasted it. I enjoyed it very much."_

_Jethro let his head fall back on the couch cushion, finally relaxed and feeling much better. He felt Faith slide over next to him and place a soft kiss on his cheek. When she didn't move away he turned his head and found her looking him right in the eyes._

_"I'm glad you're okay." Her voice was soft and kinda raspy and her hand was moving lightly over his chest._

_"Me too." That was all he got out before their lips met and he pulled Faith onto his lap kissing her fervently until there was no breath left between them. When they pulled back to breathe something between them had changed. They had certainly kissed before, often very passionately but that was as far as they had gone in the time they had moved from being 'just friends' to dating. Looking at her now, Jethro knew friends were about to become lovers. Faith stood up and held out her hand to him. He took it and silently followed her to the bedroom._

_They didn't speak for a long time while they undressed each other, touching and tasting each other as clothes began piling up on the floor. Her touch was gentle and arousing at the same time and he couldn't get enough of her. When she stood against him, naked and oh so beautiful, Jethro sensed his life had taken a very positive turn. When she took him by the hand and led him away from the bed to the shower he knew for sure he was going to have a very good night. As a matter of fact, Jethro decided he had never enjoyed a shower quite so much as he did that one. Faith's hands were magic; caressing his sore muscles, arousing him, calming him, all while making sure every single inch of him was soaped and rinsed and lovingly touched._

_After their shower, Jethro took Faith to the bed and began his own exploration of the body he had been imagining for so long. He kissed and touched and tasted every single inch of her. When he finally entered her and she whispered his name against his lips he felt like he was finally whole again. Their first time was slow and heated and seemed to last forever. They couldn't get enough of each other that night. Maybe it was because they knew each other so well or because they trusted each other but that night was the best experience of sex Jethro had had since he was with Shannon._

Jethro shook himself out of his reverie and returned to sanding the boat. He decided thinking anymore about that night would just make his being home alone all that much harder to bear. As he was smoothing the latest plank to be added to the boat Jethro tried to imagine what Faith would say when he asked her to marry him. He suspected she would be very surprised and he figured her first reaction was going to be to ask why he had decided he wanted to get married. Again. He had to admit he was asking himself that same thing. After all, they spent plenty of time together now, they had a wonderful sex life, they didn't get in each other's way and they had the freedom to come and go as they pleased. So, he asked himself, why do you want to get married? It wasn't like a piece of paper was any guarantee the relationship would last. He was living proof of that. Faith had already let him know she had no desire to see other men and had no intention of leaving him. Why bother with marriage? Jethro put down the sanding block and took another sip of bourbon. Why indeed? As he made his way upstairs to shower and go to bed Jethro realized he better come up with an answer that made sense before he proposed.

Friday morning was quiet in the office; too quiet really. They were all missing Kate and when they were stuck at their desks it was even worse. Jethro never thought he would miss listening to DiNozzo and Kate bicker but he certainly did. Today he couldn't escape the quiet by going to see Ducky; he wasn't at work. Even Abby was gone to a seminar at the FBI headquarters. Finally about 11:30 Jethro sent the boys to lunch and he went home for a few minutes. Going straight to the basement he retrieved the engagement ring and left the house barely two minutes after entering. He had decided he would have the ring polished just in case; he wanted it to look perfect when he gave it to Faith on Wednesday. Of course it hadn't been out of the case in months but that didn't matter. It had to be perfect. Hence the trip to the jewelers.

As he entered the upscale jewelry story he was greeted by the owner, "My god, Jethro Gibbs. I thought you had sworn off this place after Stephanie. It's good to see you."

"Hello Mark. Yeah I thought I was through but, well, you know even I can be surprised. I need a favor if you don't mind."

"Sure buddy. You've certainly spent your share in here over the years. What can I do for you?"

Jethro took the ring box out of his pocket and hesitated. "I didn't buy this here. Of course you know that. The woman I'm with picked this out in New York last year and that's where I bought it. I wonder if you could just shine it up for me. I need it to be absolutely perfect when I give it to her next week." Jethro was uncharacteristically nervous, shifting from one foot to another.

The store owner just laughed. "Don't worry about it my friend. Let me see what you've done."

Jethro handed over the ring and was silently pleased when Mark whistled upon opening the box.

"My goodness, Jethro, you did very well. This is a beauty. Tiffany's of course. She must be very special."

"She is."

"It looks fine now but just give me a minute and I'll have it polished up for you. You know, I can get you the wedding bands that go with this ring. You want me to go ahead and order them or do you need to wait and see what the lady says?"

"Very funny. But you know, I think I will wait. I don't want to jinx the deal. Who knows she might come to her senses and turn me down."

"Something tells me that won't happen. Who's the lucky lady anyway."

"Her name's Faith. She's a Navy Commander in the JAG Corps."

Mark almost dropped the ring. "Are you kidding me? You're going to marry a lawyer? I can't believe what I'm hearing Jethro."

"Well, I'm hoping to marry a lawyer," Jethro laughed.

The afternoon didn't pass much faster than the morning but at least Faith called and let him know she was home. Jethro called Ducky and told him they would be eating at Faith's instead of his house. He thought Ducky sounded very tired and sad so he was glad he had invited him to dinner. At 4:30, after enduring all he could of DiNozzo harassing McGee he sent them home.

"You two go have a good weekend. I'll see you on Monday."

"Hey, boss, you think we're going to get a new person anytime soon?"

Jethro looked at Kate's desk and then at Tony and Tim. They looked like a couple of little boys to him at that moment. Two boys whose best friend had moved across the country in the middle of the school year. "I don't know. I'll talk to the Director about it next week."

Their mumbled okays and see ya boss matched the way they shuffled off to the elevator. Jethro wondered for the umpteenth time how they were ever going to replace Kate on their team. He sat at his desk and pondered that for a long time. Finally, 5:00 rolled around and he decided he'd been there long enough. He reached in the drawer for his gun and badge then unlocked his other desk drawer and withdrew the ring box sliding it into his coat pocket as he stood up to leave. Then the desk phone rang.

"Gibbs."

"Agent Gibbs the director would like to see you."

"On my way."

Jethro cringed as he started up the stairs to Director Morrow's office. In his experience, being summoned to the Director's office at 5:00 on a Friday night wasn't usually a good thing. Whatever it was, Jethro hoped it wouldn't interfere with his dinner plans. The Director's secretary motioned for him to go in so Jethro let himself in the office.

"Good evening Jethro. I'm glad I caught you before you left. How are DiNozzo and McGee holding up since Agent Todd's death?"

"They're okay. They asked today about a replacement. We're managing but being one short can be a problem sometimes. Any idea who you want to give me?"

Director Morrow came out from behind his desk and motioned for Jethro to join him at the conference table. "I can't really answer that. I have some news Jethro and I wanted you to hear this from me. I've been offered a job at Homeland Security so I'm leaving NCIS. You will have a new boss beginning Monday morning."

Jethro was shocked. He had worked for Tom Morrow for a long time and they worked very well together. "I'm surprised, sir. You'll be missed here."

"Thank you Jethro. You and I have been around a long time. Caught a lot of bad guys together. I appreciate all the hard work you've done for me over the years. I've asked the new director to join us for a few minutes if you have the time."

"Of course." Jethro thought he saw a flicker of something, he wasn't sure what, pass over the Director's face as he heard a knock on the door.

Director Morrow stepped over to open the door and allow his replacement to enter the office. Then he stepped out. Jethro didn't even notice the man was gone. His focus was entirely on the person in the doorway.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**FAITH**

**CHAPTER FIVE**

"Jen?" His mind was spinning; images of them together flashing through his mind like a fast forward slide show. An X-rated slide show. Memories he had locked away years ago flooded his psyche and he had to blink his eyes to refocus on the present.

"Hello, Jethro."

"You…you're the new director?"

"Yes."

They just stood and stared at each other for what seemed like ten minutes or more. Jethro's hand tightened around the ring box in his pocket. Finally he found his voice and offered his congratulations.

"Congratulations, Jen. I know you've worked hard for this."

Since they had parted in Europe all those years ago Jethro had kept tabs on Jennifer Sheppard and he knew she had done very well as an agent working mainly in Europe and more recently in the Middle East. It had been painful for him to follow her career from afar but after the first couple of years he accepted what happened between them and he had no bad feelings toward her.

"Thank you. How are you Jethro?"

"I'm fine. Yourself?"

"Very well, thank you."

Jethro took a step toward her and she moved at the same time. When he reached for her, Jen stepped closer and allowed herself to be enveloped in a hug. She had been so nervous about this initial encounter that she almost backed out on the meeting. It had been six long years since she'd seen Jethro and she had no idea how he would feel about seeing her much less having her as his boss. They hadn't parted well; something that was totally her fault, and she wondered how this was going to work. Feeling his arms around her again after all this time answered some of her questions and raised new ones.

Releasing her, Jethro stood back and took a good look at his former partner and lover. She was still just as beautiful as ever. Her hair was still that magnificent red he loved so much and her green eyes were clear and sparkling.

"You look great Jen. When did all this happen?"

"Thank you. You look good too, Jethro. It all happened very quickly really. I got a call last week and I flew in a few days ago for some interviews and meetings. It has all been very hush-hush and I was threatened with all kinds of unpleasant things if I contacted you. I wanted to give you some warning but I couldn't. I hope you understand."

By now they were seated at the conference table. Jen took stock of the man in front of her. Still just as handsome and sexy as ever she thought. Still wearing his hair Marine short. His eyes, always her favorite feature, were still that beautiful, clear blue. She flashed back to times she got lost in those blue eyes then forced herself to concentrate on the moment and pay attention to what Jethro was saying.

"It's no problem. Wow. It's really good to see you Jen. I've missed you."

"I've missed you too Jethro. We had some wonderful times together. I know I didn't handle the ending well and I'm sorry. I hope we can work together without our past getting in the way."

"We'll be fine. That was a long time ago and we have both moved on with our lives. I've followed your career, Jen. I'm proud of what you've accomplished. You always did make me look good. I hope you're happy."

"I am. Jethro, I know I have you to thank for making me the agent I am, or was. You were a wonderful mentor and guide, even if I didn't always think so at the time. I will be depending on you a lot in the next few months as I get my feet wet in this job."

"You better talk to Tom about that. I still stir the waters pretty regularly you know. I haven't learned to play with others much better than I did six years ago."

Jen laughed. "I'm sure we can work all that out as we go. I was very nervous about taking this job; about seeing you again, Jethro."

"How do you feel now?"

"Better."

"Listen Jen, you and I had something special I won't deny that. But it was wrong and I never should have let it happen. I'm not sorry it happened but it was still wrong. I would fire any agent of mine who did what you and I did in Europe. We let our own desires get in the way of our jobs and it could have been a disaster. We were lucky."

Jen looked at Jethro as if he had grown another head. She had never heard him say that much at one time in all the years she had known him. She had never heard him speak of their relationship in such terms.

"Who the hell are you and where is the Gibbs I used to know?" Jen laughed and reached for his hand covering it with hers. "You're right of course. We were good together but it couldn't have had a good outcome. Still, I'm sorry I didn't handle my leaving better."

"I forgave you for that a long time ago, Jen. There wasn't going to be a 'good' way for us to part. We were both too stubborn to admit it was wrong and I sure as hell didn't have what it took to end it. Don't worry about us. As long as you're happy and well and not interfering in my cases we will be okay."

Jen squeezed his hand and laughed. That's when he noticed for the first time she was wearing a wedding ring. She realized he was holding her hand and looking at the ring. Before he could ask she said, "Yes, I'm married. John is a surgeon. He has been working at Bethesda for several months which is another reason I'm so glad to be back in DC. I think you'll like him Jethro. And yes, he knows about us. What about you? Anyone since Stephanie?"

Jethro smiled at the fact that she knew about ex-wife number three. She had obviously been keeping up with him too. "Yes, there is someone. Actually, someone very special and speaking of her, I really need to go. Ducky is having dinner with us tonight and I'm late."

Jen stood up and extended her hand. Jethro took it then leaned in and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "It's really good to see you Jen. I'm looking forward to working with you."

"Thank you Jethro, for making this so easy for me. Please give Ducky my love. I'll see you on Monday."

"Goodnight Director." Jethro gave her another quick kiss and left the office.

Jen sighed with relief. That had gone much better than she could have hoped for. Hearing Jethro say he had forgiven her was music to her ears. This was going to be a lot less traumatic than she had feared.

In the elevator on the way down to the parking garage, Jethro took stock of his reaction to seeing his former partner and lover again after six years. He had to admit he was surprised to see her and just a little bit unnerved at the same time. Their love affair had lasted for almost two years and had been an intense experience to say the least. When Jen left him in Paris he was devastated and it took him a long time and a lot of bourbon to get past that time in his life. Stephanie hadn't been the answer and after that failure he had been determined not to let anyone else in. Until Faith came along. Sitting in his car, Jethro reflected on how she had managed to worm her way past all his defenses and squarely into his heart. It was all about trust he realized. Well, maybe not all about trust; there were lots of things he appreciated about Faith but mainly he trusted her. She had proven over the past three years that she would always listen when he needed to talk and always wait when he needed to be alone. No one since Shannon, not even Jen, had given him what Ducky called unconditional love. And he had certainly never given it to anyone but Shannon. Not until Faith came into his life that is. Oh, he knew there were things she wouldn't tolerate such as him lying to her or being abusive in any way but those were never issues for Jethro anyway. She accepted his all out devotion to his job, she put up with his dark, sullen moods and she never failed to comfort him when a case or an old memory kept him up at night.

As he pulled into the driveway of Faith's condo, Jethro realized with absolute certainty, maybe for the first time, that he had truly put his relationship with Jennifer Sheppard behind him. The little place in his heart and mind that she had always occupied was no longer hidden. It was out in the open, he would have to see her everyday and now, he knew he could do it. He knew he could do it because he would have Faith and he loved her more deeply and more honestly than he had anyone else except Shannon. He sat in the car for another ten minutes thinking about this new development in his life. When he finally got out he knew what he would say to Faith when she asked him why he wanted to get married.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**FAITH**

**CHAPTER SIX**

While Jethro was standing in the director's office having his world rocked, Ducky and Faith were sharing some wine while she fixed dinner. Ducky had offered to help but Faith insisted he sit in the kitchen with her and just keep her company. He enjoyed watching her move around the kitchen; she loved having him there to talk with. Neither of them could have imagined the scene unfolding at the Navy Yard involving the person both of them loved.

Ducky set his wineglass down and with a smile he said, "Tell me my dear how you got Jethro to trust you so quickly? I know you have been together for two years now but it seems to me you and he have been on the same page almost from the beginning. What is your secret?"

Faith set aside the salad she was preparing and sat down across from Ducky taking a drink of her wine. With a devilish grin on her face she said, "I got him drunk."

Ducky had to laugh at that. "Do tell."

Faith looked past Ducky to the living room beyond the kitchen. She remembered the night she and Jethro sat in there talking for hours after a particularly grueling case of hers. That was the night they drank most of a bottle of bourbon, he told her about Shannon and Kelly and she realized they were more than 'just friends'.

"Okay Ducky but you have to promise not to tell him I told you."

"Cross my heart."

"We had been friends for months and had been on a few casual dates when one night Jethro showed up with Chinese take out and a bottle of bourbon to celebrate me winning a really tough case. He didn't know I'd been drinking bourbon since I was old enough to drink and I think it surprised him I could keep up with him. Anyway we spent hours and hours talking and drinking and I think he was surprised I was still able to have a reasonable conversation. Of course I wasn't really drinking as much as he was but he didn't notice that. We started talking about past relationships and one thing led to another. I already knew about Jethro's divorces of course; that's pretty common knowledge after all. He didn't know I'd been married though and he wanted to know what happened. I told him I divorced my husband because I found out he was keeping secrets from me, secrets about his past that weren't even that big a deal but it was an issue of trust to me. Turned out the secrets were just part of a pattern for him which included him cheating on me."

Ducky poured them some more wine and knowing Jethro's propensity for keeping secrets himself he asked, "How did he respond to that?"

"At first he tried to tell me that everyone has secrets; that he had had secrets from his wives. I asked him how that worked out for him and that really seemed to bring him up short. Things got pretty intense after that. He just poured his heart out to me for almost an hour. All I could do was sit and listen and let him know I wasn't judging him. He told me about Shannon and Kelly and how he had kept them locked in his heart for years without telling anyone, even you Ducky. He told me about finding the man responsible for their deaths, about going to work for Mike and about his less than successful tries at being a husband. He talked about Jennifer Sheppard and their relationship while they were in Europe. It was as if a damn had broken inside him and he couldn't stop talking about what he termed his failures. When he was finally finished he looked at me and told me he would understand if I didn't want to see him again. Obviously, that wasn't what I had in mind but it took me a while to convince him I was okay with everything he'd told me. Eventually he had to give up arguing with me because he was just simply too drunk to out talk me. He formally surrendered by falling over on the couch and passing out. It was quite a night."

Ducky couldn't help but laugh at the thought of a very intoxicated Jethro trying to out argue this very capable attorney who just also happened to be a very determined young woman. "Indeed, that must have been a very interesting evening for you. Having known Jethro for many years I can tell you that he must have had a lot of trust in you to even begin that conversation much less to follow through no matter how much he had to drink. I wonder if you don't mind me asking, how did he characterize his relationship with Jennifer Sheppard?"

"He said she was his probie when they were assigned to work undercover in Europe and that they became lovers shortly after they arrived in France. He told me he thought they were in love but she left him to further her career. I got the impression that night that he still had feelings for her even after so many years apart. What do you know of this Ducky?"

Ducky hesitated to answer because he knew quite a bit about the relationship but also because he had it on very good authority that Jennifer Sheppard was going to be back in Jethro's life fairly soon. He had been wondering what affect that was going to have on his friend and consequently on his relationship with the young woman across the table from him.

"Ducky?"

"Oh, I'm sorry my dear. I was lost in my memories for a moment. I was with Jethro and Jennifer for part of their time in France. I thought they were very much in love but then one day she wrote him a note and disappeared without so much as a backward glance. He was devastated of course and I'm sure his marriage to Stephanie was an attempt to put Jennifer out of his mind and his heart. Of course, that didn't work. I think only time has healed that pain for Jethro and now that the two of you are together I must say I haven't seen him happier in years. You seem to have a very strong bond with each other. I'm happy for both of you."

"Thank you. I wonder what's keeping Jethro, he should have been here by now."

Just then the door opened and the man in question could be heard in the foyer. Faith got up to greet him.

"Hi, Ducky and I were just talking about you. I was afraid you had been called out on a case."

Jethro kissed Faith hello when she met him at the door. "Sorry I'm late." They walked into the kitchen together and Jethro continued, "I got called into the Director's office just as I was about to leave."

Ducky looked up and Jethro noted a look of surprise on his face. "Not a case tonight I hope."

For some reason, Jethro sensed that Ducky knew more than he was letting on. He studied his old friend for a moment before he continued. "No, he had some news for me."

Faith stood at the counter and watched the interaction between the two men. Something was going on that she wasn't privy to at the moment. There was some kind of tension between them; nothing bad but something definitely going on. She shifted to 'attorney mode' and just observed them verbally circling each other.

"So, it's true then. Director Morrow is stepping down."

"He is but how did you know?"

"There have been some rumblings lately and I do have my sources you know. Did he say what he's going to do now?"

Jethro poured himself a glass of wine and sat down across from Ducky. Faith was busying herself with the final dinner preparations while her mind was trying to figure out why Jethro seemed a bit on edge. It was as if he had something to say to them but wasn't sure how to go about it and she could tell he was definitely suspicious of Ducky and what he knew about the situation.

"Yeah, he's going to Homeland Security."

"Did he tell you who his successor will be?" Ducky could hardly contain his curiosity and he knew his expression would be a dead giveaway to Jethro who could read him like a book.

Jethro just grinned at him and took a drink. "Why do I think you already know who his successor is? You have a mole in the SecNav's office, Duck?"

Ducky sat back and fixed his friend with a smug look. Faith stopped what she was doing and focused her attention on the conversation taking place at the table.

"As a matter of fact I do, Jethro. A friend called me this afternoon. While I was on my way here actually. I would have called you but I was sworn to secrecy. So, you know who it is I take it."

Jethro let the moment stretch out. Faith finally stepped up to the table and said, "Will you two please tell me what's going on? Who is the new director?"

Ducky gestured toward Jethro with his hand indicating he should be the one to answer.

"Jennifer Sheppard. She takes over on Monday."

Faith didn't know what she felt at that moment but it wasn't happiness and relief she was sure of that. Jennifer Sheppard was the one person she thought might someday come between her and Jethro. She knew he had been in love with her years ago and she wasn't entirely sure he was over her. Regardless of what Ducky had said earlier this evening, Faith had her doubts that Jethro had resolved his feelings for his former partner. Hearing that this woman was back in Jethro's life, as his boss no less, did not give Faith a good feeling. She looked at Jethro and tried to get a handle on his thoughts about the news. Before she could say anything, not that she knew what to say anyway, Ducky spoke up.

"Have you seen Jennifer?"

"Yes, we spoke for a few minutes after Tom told me he as leaving. She said she didn't want to surprise me but she didn't really have much choice in how it was handled. I'm glad Tom did me the courtesy of telling me tonight rather than letting me barge into his office on Monday and find Jen sitting behind the desk."

Ducky laughed, "Yes that would have been awkward to say the least. How is she?"

"She looks good and she says she's happy. We talked about a few things and I think it will all be fine. She's married to a surgeon who works at Bethesda. Honestly, I don't see any problems with it. Jen was a terrific agent and I think she'll be a good director."

Jethro finally directed his attention to Faith who had moved away from the table and was getting the lasagna out of the oven. "That smells great. Anything I can do to help?"

"No, everything's ready. Why don't you serve and I'll be back in a minute." Faith stepped out of the kitchen and went to her bedroom to try and collect herself. She silently chastised herself for being worried about Director Sheppard. She told herself she and Jethro were in love and happy and nothing was going to change that. She tried to cast aside the feeling that something was going on with Jethro; something that had to do with his new boss. When she heard Jethro calling her she gave herself a mental head slap and returned to the kitchen.

"Everything okay, babe?"

"Of course, let's eat. Ducky tell us about this place where your mother is staying."

Ducky filled them in on the facility where his very cantankerous mother would now be living. They shared some laughs about some of her more notable escapades over the past few years. After two helpings of lasagna and salad and several glasses of wine the trio moved to the living room for coffee and dessert. About 10:00 Ducky announced he needed to leave; he had promised his mother he would stop by on his way home.

"Thank you for a lovely dinner, my dear. I enjoyed our little chat earlier. Jethro, I appreciate you inviting me tonight. It made the day more bearable. Goodnight you two."

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Here is the final chapter in this little story. Thank you to those who have reviewed and/or alerted this missive. I really like this pairing so who knows there may be more in the future.

**FAITH**

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

Faith and Jethro both hugged Ducky goodbye and watched as he drove away. When he closed the door Jethro realized Faith was already back in the kitchen. He stood for a minute in the foyer and took several deep breaths. Something was wrong; he could feel it. Faith had seemed out of sorts ever since he and Ducky had been talking about Jen. He wondered if he should go ahead and change his mind or stick with his earlier plan to wait until Wednesday to propose. No, tonight was the night. He went to the closet where he'd hung his jacket when he came in and took the ring box out of the pocket. He walked into the living room and deposited the box in the drawer of the coffee table. Then he walked back to the kitchen to hopefully, change his life.

Faith was loading the dishwasher so Jethro finished putting away the leftovers and wiped off the table. When she closed the dishwasher and turned around Jethro was right in front of her. He pulled her against his chest and wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug. When he felt her arms encircling his chest he began rubbing her back. After a few moments, he pulled back and kissed her deeply. His hands moved to tangle in her hair while he backed her up against the counter. When they had no breath left between them he finally released her.

"I've been wanting to do that all night. Now, I want you to tell me what's wrong." Jethro ran his fingers through her hair and traced her lips with his thumb.

"What makes you think anything is wrong?"

"I know you remember. And I love you. Ever since Ducky and I were talking about Jen being the new director you've been acting funny. Tell me what's going on." His hands hadn't stopped skating up and down her arms, into her hair and over her face. If he was trying to distract her he was doing a helluva job.

Looking into his blue eyes Faith asked herself why she ever doubted him. All she could see from his gaze was love and passion and acceptance. Instead of answering him she pulled him closer and kissed him on the mouth. She pulled his shirt out of his pants and ran her hands up his back loving the feel of his warm skin under her hands. Jethro deepened the kiss and she welcomed him into her mouth. Again, only the need to breathe forced them to stop.

"That was very nice but not an answer to my question. Great avoidance technique though. Come on let's go sit down. There's something we need to talk about."

Jethro took her by the hand and led her to the living room. He directed her to sit on the couch while he sat on the coffee table in front of her and took her hands in his.

He decided the direct approach might be the best because he wanted to move past this issue and get on with his plans for the night. He asked, "Are you bothered for some reason about Jen being back here and being my boss?"

Faith felt his thumbs moving gently back and forth on the backs of her hands. She raised her eyes and looked at him and feeling very guilty she said, "Yes, I am. I know it's probably stupid but I am."

"Do you want to tell my why?" His voice was so gentle and soft she felt even worse.

"Because I'm afraid of her. I'm afraid you're not really over her and now she'll take you away from me."

Jethro reached up and brushed his fingers across her cheek. "That will not happen. I am over her and I love you."

"I know you do. I'm just being stupid but you have to admit she's a beautiful woman and you were seriously in love with her."

"Yes, she is beautiful. So are you. Yes, I was in love with her. Was, being the operative word here. Now I'm in love with you. Are you going to be able to put her out of your mind and concentrate on us?"

"Yes, I can do that. Please understand that it's not that I don't trust you, it's just I feel like you've always had unfinished business with her."

"Not anymore. The only business I have with Jen is business. Now, please close your eyes for me for a minute."

"What are you up to?"

"Just do it, okay? I have a surprise for you."

Faith closed her eyes and Jethro reached over and opened the drawer where he had hidden the ring box. He withdrew it and opened it, holding it in his left hand he still held Faith's left hand with his right. Jethro leaned in and kissed first one eye and then the other. When Faith opened her eyes he was so close she couldn't see anything but his handsome face.

"I love you with everything I am. Will you marry me, Faith?"

When he leaned back and gave her some space she saw the ring in his hand. Faith was so shocked she almost couldn't breathe. She felt tears spring to her eyes and she blinked them away. Her eyes flew from the ring to Jethro's face to the ring and back again.

"Oh my god. It's…I…. Jethro…."

"A simple yes will do."

Faith took a deep breath and tried to very quickly make sense of what Jethro had just done. She knew she was taking too long to answer him but she couldn't form a coherent thought much less speak out loud.

"Okay, don't say anything yet. I know just what you're thinking."

"You do? Please tell me because I'm not sure I do."

"You're thinking why now? Why do we need to get married, everything is fine the way it is. What will a piece of paper and a ceremony do for us? You're worried I'm doing this now because Jen is back. Am I right?"

Faith looked at him and smiled sheepishly. "Yes."

Jethro actually smiled. He put the ring box down on the table and resumed holding her hands. He gave her a slow, sweet kiss then sat back and looked at her for a long moment.

"Believe it or not I'm glad you didn't answer right away. I asked myself those same questions over the past few days and I wanted to be able to tell you why I want to marry you and why I want it to be now. Of course the first and most important reason is that I love you and I want to be with you always. I want to come home to you every day and go to bed with you every night. I want everyone in the world to know you're mine and I'm yours. What we have now is great but I know we can be so much more when we have committed ourselves to each other. I was going to ask you this on Wednesday but I decided tonight I couldn't wait any longer."

Faith interrupted, "Why Wednesday?"

"I'm glad you asked that too. Because Wednesday is the two year anniversary of the first time we made love. While you were gone last week I was remembering that night and I realized that was the first time I had come to you because I NEEDED you; not just because I wanted to see you or spend time with you. Not since Shannon died have I allowed myself to need another person like I do you. I haven't allowed myself to love anyone like I loved her until you came into my life. I'm not saying you're a replacement for her please don't think that's what I mean. It's just that I have always compared my feelings for her to what I've felt for other women and you are the only one I can say I've loved that much or that honestly. "

"What about Jen? You loved her didn't you?" Faith didn't bother to ask about the three ex-wives; she already knew those stories and they didn't factor into her feelings for Jethro. Jen was the only one she worried about.

"Yes, I was in love with Jen but not like I am with you. After I saw her tonight and talked to her I knew I couldn't wait even a few more days to ask you to marry me. Every thing was so clear to me; all my questions were answered and I wanted to tell you all this. First of all, what happened between Jen and I never should have happened from a purely professional standpoint. It was wrong and dangerous. Nevertheless, it happened and I don't regret it. The way it ended was very painful for me and I held onto that pain and anger for a long time. As I told her tonight though, I forgave Jen a long time ago and when I did I told myself my days of falling in love were over. I stuck to that for a lot of years until I met you. Somehow you managed to get past my defenses and sneak into my heart. I have come to understand that the difference between my feelings for Jen and my love for you is that I trust you Faith. I trusted Jen with my life many times and she never failed me in the field. But, I never trusted her with my heart and my soul. You are the one I trust with those. I never told Jen about Shannon and Kelly. I never told her about how it felt to kill their murderer. You are the only person I've been able to tell about those things. I never talked to her about being a sniper and how I felt about that. I never let her see me cry. You are the only person who has been able to get inside me in almost twenty years. I need you Faith, and I want you to be my wife. Please say you'll marry me."

Faith had never heard Jethro say so much at one time. She was overwhelmed by his words and by the emotion with which he spoke them. Looking at him sitting in front of her she knew he was the only man she would ever love. She understood what it had taken for him to allow her into his life; into his heart and soul. Whatever he and Jennifer Sheppard had together could not compare to what she and Jethro had now. Of that she was certain. Her mind was a whirlwind of questions and emotions but she really didn't have any doubts. She had known for a long time she wanted to be with Jethro forever; she had just never expected he would want to try marriage again.

"Do you think I could try that ring on?"

Jethro smiled the biggest smile she had ever seen on him.

"Only if you promise never to take it off."

"I promise. Yes, I'll marry you, Jethro. I love you and I need you and I trust you with all my life and my heart and my soul."

Jethro slipped the ring on her finger and she pulled him down on the couch with her.

The rest of the night was spent talking and making love and planning and making love and sleeping and….

I think you get the idea…

END.


End file.
